1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for shaping wax occlusal rims. The apparatus includes a heated flat surface for melting the occlusal surface of a wax occlusal rim to establish the proper bite orientation.
2. Prior Art
Wax occlusal rims are used to obtain an impression of a patient's maxilla and mandibula and to establish the vertical dimension of occlusion as an intermediate step in the fabrication of artificial dentures. Each individual patient's occlusal vertical dimension (OVD) must be determined by the prosthodontist to assure proper denture fit. The patient's mouth is first measured to determine the tentative occlusal plane. The maxillary and mandibulary wax occlusal rims are then inserted in the patient's mouth and compared to the tentative occlusal plane measurements and checked by various physiological methods for proper fit. Any variance from the proper fit is eliminated by adding wax to the occlusal surface if the OVD is insufficient or by melting wax from the occlusal surface if the OVD is excessive.
A prosthodontist usually forms wax occlusal rims with a putty knife. To reduce the OVD the putty knife is first heated over an open flame and is then pressed against the base of the wax bite rim to melt it to the required dimension. The putty knife is held in one hand while the wax bite rim is retained by the other hand. To increase the OVD an additional segment of wax is warmed by pressing against the heated putty knife and then applied to the occlusal surface. The procedure is repeated until the proper fit is obtained. The putty knife is awkward to use and the angle of wax removal is difficult to control. The temperature of the putty knife is also difficult to control resulting in variation in the rate of wax removal and additional inaccuracy.
The wax removed from the occlusal rim is normally permitted to drip uncontrolled from the putty knife to the floor or work table, requiring subsequent cleaning.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for accurately removing wax from an occlusal rim featuring a stationary work surface which allows the prosthodontist to easily and quickly shape the wax occlusal rim.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for shaping wax occlusal rims having a work surface disposed at an angle inclined from horizontal and having temperature control means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safe, effective apparatus for melting a portion of an occlusal rim while minimizing the chance of injury from handling hot tools or from working over an open flame.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool for removing wax from occlusal rims that retains the removed wax in a container, thus keeping floor and work surfaces clean while permitting reuse of the removed wax.